riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Witch
Shadow Witch is a heavy rock/stoner metal band from the Hudson Valley region of New York, drawing influences from a wide range of heavy sounds. To date the band has released two albums with a third on the way, gaining positive reception in the stoner and doom circles. History Shadow Witch formed in the autumn of 2015 in Kingston New York, and in August 2016, released their first full-length album 'SUN KILLER' to excellent reviews from the international heavy music community. The DOOM CHARTS said "New York's Shadow Witch just released their fantastic debut album. With a unique mix of Stoner/Doom/Heavy Psych elements, they have created an album worth of a spot in the Top 20 of 2016." The album is a diverse assemblage of songs, pulling in DOOM, THRASH, NWOBM, psychedelic & stoner metal, that the band backed up with intense, explosive live shows, opening for Mothership, King Buffalo and Corrosion of Conformity among others. Shadow Witch began a new chapter with the release of their second full-length album ‘Disciples Of The Crow’ on December 15, 2017, via Salt Of The Earth Records. A release that "...handily confirms the brilliant promises of Sun Killer" metal-integral.com . Called "a Stoner/Doom Metal Masterpiece" by OUTLAWS OF THE SUN, the DOOM CHARTS wrote, "Shadow Witch have raised the ante and excitement with a more daring and genuinely exciting record." Shadow Witch will return with an amazing new release in February 2020 with their third full-length album for Argonauta Records. "Under The Shadow of a Witch" was recorded and co-produced with music industry veteran PAUL ORIFINO, who has worked with everyone from Mountain, Foghat, Golden Earring, and Blue Öyster Cult to bands like Immolation. Vocalist/primary lyricist Earl Walker Lundy told RIFF RELEVANT “We’re very excited about this release, and the new partnership with ARGONAUTA RECORDS. The record takes SHADOW WITCH places we haven’t ventured before, both sonically and emotionally. There’s a lot of vulnerability in the lyrics and the vocal performance, and the band worked hard to match that. We’re very proud of the results. We really wanted this record to be a big step up from our last, and working with Paul was an incredible opportunity to make that happen. He’s a fuckin’ master of his craft and brought ideas to the table that became integral to the album. I think it’s our strongest work yet.“ Discography *'Sun Killer' (Studio Album) (2016, Snake Charmer, Re-Released Independently ) *'Disciples of The Crow' (Studio Album) (2017, Salt of The Earth, Re-Released Independently) *'Under the Shadow of a Witch' (Studio Album) (coming 2020, Argonauta Records) Members *'Earl Walker Lundy - Mellotron, Samples, Vocals (2015 - Present)' *'David Pannullo - Bass (2015 - Present)' *'Jeremy H. Hall- Guitars (2015 - Present)' *'Justin Zipperle - Drums (summer 2019- Present)' *'Doug Beans' - Drums on DISCIPLES OF THE CROW and UNDER THE SHADOW OF A WITCH (2017 - spring 2019) *'Anton Van Kleek' - Drums on SUN KILLER (2015 - 2017) List of Known Tours Reviews External Links *Shadow Witch Bandcamp References Category:Band Category:Kingston Category:New York Category:USA Category:Stoner Metal Category:Psychedelic Category:Salt of The Earth Category:Argonauta Records